the trials of living together
by utauchan41
Summary: typical Marik and Bakura decide to live together but marik wants to only be partners in crime while bakura wants more than just that. can he convince marik to fall in love with him! please post reviews and help me to create my first fanfic! rated T because you never know what may end up happening with them;)
1. Chapter 1

**Utauchan41: hey guys! this is my first fanfic so sorry if my writing isn't up to your expectations but give me a ton of reviews so i can improve my work to make it more enjoyable for my readers! regardless the summary for this fic is basically this if thiefshipping obviously! i went witha pretty typical theme of bakura and marik living together but marik is still convinced he is straight^_^ i don't think it'll last long... i may add some sort of connection with deathshipping but the hikaris and yamis share a body still.  
**

* * *

"Marik get your buggery ass out of the bathroom and help me unpack!" bakura yelled, furioulys at marik, from the living room. They had arrived late last night in their new home and were just starting to get settled in.

"Lighten up fluffy i'll unpack as soon as i finish putting on my make up! You know how important it is for me to look sexy in no matter what i am doing." the blonde Egyptian called back.

"For the last time do not call me fluffy!"

Marik finished applying his eyeliner and skipped gleefully into the living room and started helping his pale roommate unpack the boxes and slowly decorate their new flat. Marik was excited of the idea of living with bakura. While unpacking he hummed a joyful tune, thinking of how him and bakura would have all their time to plan how to destroy the pharaoh and hold all three god cards! Bakura on the other hand wasn't quite sure how long this living together stunt would work out. He knew how much marik loved to complain and how ishizu and odion (marik's siblings) weren't exactly fond of bakura. Regardless bakura loved marik and was willing to give it a try for his sake. Bakura let out a heavy sigh as he finished unpacking the last box and headed over to rest on the couch next to marik.

"Marik you know you could have at least helped me a little..."

"Shhhhh" bakura was cut off by marik,"the movie is about to start they are showing one of my favorites tonight!" The Egyptian snuggled up closer to the britt resting his head on his shoulder. Bakura eased his head on top of marik's being allowed to stay there for only a moment before marik pushed him off. He tried once more to rest his head on the egyptians but once again it was pushed off.

"Come on marik can't i just rest" bakura whispered seductively in his ear.

"No only i can cuddle. If you cuddle back it only makes the situation gay and i am NOT gay!" Marik huffed but couldn't suppress a slight blush as bakura tried to snuggle closer.

Bakura smirked and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as marik tried to push him away "are you sure marik? You seem pretty gay to me."

"I AM POSITIVE THAT I AM STRAIGHT UNLIKE YOU!"

"uh huh."

"seriously! i am!"

"whatever you say marik"_ i wish marik would just say he is gay already that would be so much easier for me im not sure if i can hold back my urges now that we are living together plus he is too cute when he blushes._"why do you keep blushing then it shouldn'y bother you if you are soooo straight"

"It just surprised me so i got a little embarresed!"

After the two new roommates stopped arguing and the movie had finished they went their separate ways into their own bedrooms.

* * *

**sorry it was a short boring chapter but i promise its going to get better! please give me ideas to help me in my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**utauchan41: Hey again! If you are reading this thanks so much for putting up with my boring and poorly written first chapter! I'm not too sure how this is gonna go yet but hang in there I promise it'll get better as my skills improve! keep in mind this is my first fanfic so don't expect too much but please don't give up either!**

* * *

Bakura slowly rolled himself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen slightly surprised to smell the savory aroma of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy filling the flat.

"Marik you can cook?" Bakura asked rubbing his eyes making sure he was seeing this scene right.

"Of course I can cook! Odion had to teach me so i could help out around the house when we still lived together."

"You said you had a sister right why not teach her?"

"You mean Ishizu! He tried but she kept burning everything. kinda like the time after the evil council meeting I tried to teach you how to cook but it was worse." Marik giggled at the memory of Bakura in an apron trying to make soup. It was so simple but he still found a way to burn it.

"Well at least I now have you to make me food every day" Bakura whispered as he walked closer behind Marik and wrapped his arms around the Egyptians waste and snuggled his face into his back.

"G-Get off Bakura! I can't cook with you h-hanging on me! I also don't swing that way!" Marik stuttered and tried to suppress a blush.

"If you're not gay then this shouldn't bug you" Bakura turned Marik slightly and stepped in front of him pressing his lips against Marik's into a passionate kiss. Marik stood shocked for a while then kissed Bakura back with just as much passion as he was receiving.

Bakura broke the kiss pressing his forehead to Marik's and giggled,"Still think you aren't gay Marik?"

"I-I'm n-not! y-you just surprised me is all!" Marik's cheeks grew darker.

"Then why did you kiss back?"Bakura let out a small smirk as he stepped back to get a better look at Marik.

"B-Because it was my first kiss and you seemed happy it would be rude and awkward to just stand there!" Marik said out loud not only trying to convince Bakura but himself.

"Whatever Marik. I'll make sure you come out of the closet some time."

"I WAS NEVER IN THE CLOSET! Ahh now look what you made me do! I hope you are happy that your breakfast is burnt now!"

The two sat in silence while they finished their meal before the phone rang and Marik left the table to go and get it

"Hello?...Ah sister how are you?!...good thanks...what?...but sister...I don't think...is he?...fine whatever?!" Marik hung up the phone loudly and stomped back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Bakura asked while clearing the table.

"Ishizu" Marik almost whispered as he started to wash the dirty dinner dishes.

"What does she want?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing she just really wants to meet you because she wants to know what kind of person I live with now".

"So are we going to go meet her?" Bakura asked while drying the last dish.

"Yes" Marik said letting a little aggravation out in his words.

"I don't see how this is a bad thing"

"You don't get it Bakura! She is really judgmental and if she finds out that you are possessing someone's body and even worse is a thief she will never let me stay here!"

"I still don't see how any of this is her business. You can just ignore her".

"Ishizu is important to me though and so are you so of course i want her to like you and for you guys to get along. So just promise me you won't end up screwing this up!" Marik begged giving Bakura his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll try!" _he knows the puppy dog eyes always work on me! he is such a cheater! _Bakura thought.

"Yay! i know you can do it we will have so much fun" Marik was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

"So where are we going to meet your siblings anyway?"

"My family's house where I lived before we moved here. We are going to talk over a meal that Odion made! you are going to love his food it's the best!'

"Surely it can't be as good as your's." Bakura said smirking letting his arms find their way back around Marik's waist.

"Whatever fluffy," Marik said wiggling his way out of Bakura's grip. "Just remember to be nice and let nothing slip about being a thief or that not being your real body but Ryou's. ok?"

"Fine"

* * *

**I hope this chapter was a little better! the next chapter will be about the meal at the Ishtar house. You may end up finding out some of Marik's past in this next chapter! well at least his past in this fanfic... Keep reading the next chapter is going to be a long one!**


	3. Chapter 3: dinner at the Ishtar house

**Utauchan41: Thanks for making to chapter three! I now have a plan in my head and I hope I can put it into words that sound as good as I am thinking it will. In this chapter Marik and Bakura go to the Ishtar house to have dinner with Ishizu and Odion but what will happen when someone unexpected shows up causing secrets to be exposed and create a disaster! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh abridged i am just a fan with too much free time**

* * *

"Hurry up Bakura we are going to be late and i don't want to start off on the wrong foot!" Marik was already grabbing his coat and starting to walk out the door.

"I'm coming don't get your nickers in a twist" Bakura followed out the door a few feet behind Marik. When he caught up to him he saw that he already had his helmet fastened and was swinging one leg over the side of his motorcycle. "You have got to be joking there is no way i am going to sit on that death trap!"

"Stop being such a pansy and get on the EFFing bike we don't have time to walk kitty!"

"Not a kitty" Bakura hissed but he obediently got on to the back of Marik's motorcycle and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Marik started up the motorcycle and sped up out of the drive way forcing Bakura to tighten his grip and nuzzle his face into his back.

When they arrived at the Ishtar house Ishizu ran out to meet them and hurried them inside.

"Mmmmmmmmm. I missed the smell of Odion's cooking! It's the best Bakura i just know you are going to love it!" Bakura gave a slight nod in response and before he had the chance to properly respond Ishizu cut in.

"So brother please introduce us properly to your friend here."

"Oh right, well guys this is Bakura, my new roomate. And Bakura this is my sister Ishizu and my brother Odion."

"It's very nice to meet you Bakura. I do hope you and my brother get along well." Ishizu smiled trying her best to be a pleasant hostess. For some reason she didn't seem to like the boy very much and she had no reason to dislike him... well yet anyway.

"We get along very well thank you" Bakura replied sounding almost, dare i say it, sweet. Marik couldn't help but stifle a giggle at Bakura trying to be nice and at the same time saying they got along. When Marik noticed the strange look he was receiving from his sister and the death glare from bakura he quickly tried to change the subject.

"So umm sister how has things been going here at home."

"They are going just fine." Ishizu responded in a very monotone voice unlike her gentle cheery expression from before. Bakura was debating whether or not to question it but decided it was best to leave it alone.

"Are you guys ready to eat!" Odion called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Marik jumped up and down before running impatiently into the kitchen and quickly grabbing a seat. Bakura grabbed the seat next to Marik that was just across from Ishizu.

Dinner carried on like you would expect any normal dinner too. It was mainly Ishizu questioning Bakura on his background, career, likes and dislikes. Most of Bakura's answers were of course made up considering the fact he couldn't say well I am an ancient spirit that died thousands of years ago and am now possessing a teenage boy. Just as Bakura was getting ready to start questioning Ishizu there was a loud slam at the front door and in rushed a very drunk and angry tall Egyptian man.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! if you didn't already guess yes that Egyptian with a drinking problem is Marik's father! poor marik just when things were going good they are about to get ruined! look forward to my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 In comes Hank and Marik's Past

**Utauchan41: Hey guys I am back! Two chapters in one day! I am awesome! jk. :p SO things are finally getting interesting i am starting to wonder what Bakura is gonna think of Hank Ishtar... Just to let you know the lines in italics are someones thoughts. I'll make it pretty obvious whose they are and that they are thoughts but i thought i should just let you know! Enjoy! even though im sure only one person read this and gave up on the first chapter... so if you do get this far congrats!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh abridged though i wish i did**

* * *

Bakura jumped back into his seat surprised at the sudden noise. He didn't relize the true terror of what was happening though until he saw the look of fear and shock on all 3 faces of the Ishtar siblings.

"F-father w-what are you d-doing home so soon?! I thought you said you were going to be out late with some friends after your meeting!" Ishizu barely managed to stutter.

"I did and now I am back" Hank(yes he is hank aka Marik's father) slurred. "And YOU!' he swayed his hand in Marik's direction. "I thought I told you never to come back again!"

Marik shrugged trying to sound confident,"I wasn't planning on it but-"

Marik was cut off by his father's booming voice,"DON'T DARE TALK BACK I SAID NEVER COME BACK HERE!" He raised his hand high in the air and brought it across Marik's face in a powerful punch. Bakura quickly stumbled out of his seat and ran to help Marik up. It was only then was hank aware of the brit's presence and decided to question him. "And who are you?"

"Marik's roommate I was invited to come here for dinner with him"

"Well get out of my damn house! NOW!" Hank slurred and stumbled closer to the group standing frozen in fear in the kitchen. Well except Bakura.

"Oh really. Is that any way to treat a guest? or your own son? I'd like to see you make me get out!" Bakura smirked. He liked a challenge even if he knew he would get in trouble with Marik for it later. Hank lunged across the table ready to hit Bakura when Marik jumped in front receiving the blow instead followed by a hard kick to the gut. Bakura just about had it so he lunged at Hank sending him quickly falling to the ground. Bakura put one foot triumphantly on his chest and whispered," you may want to think twice about who you are messin with"

Bakura picked up Marik who was lying in a heap on the floor and started out the door being chased by the sounds of apologies from Ishizu and Odion. _I can't believe someone would actually treat their child like that! Why hasn't Marik ever told me! I would have helped him or suggested not going tonight if I knew! No wonder he never talks much about his family and seemed upset when Ishizu called. I mean he..._Bakura's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Marik.

"I-I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't think my father would show up." Marik whispered clearly sounding exhausted.

"Is that usual?"

"Is what usual?" Marik asked even though he already knew what Bakura meant.

"Your father treating you like that. Does he hurt your siblings too?"

"Yes. This is normal. He never lays a finger on Ishizu but Odion used to get it the worst because he was adopted. But after i was born my mother passed away because she couldn't handle the pain of giving birth. Ever since then my father said it was my fault she died and that i was a cursed child sent from the devil in order to punish my father for whatever sin he may have committed. Father would constantly whip me and punch me and Odion would try to keep his promise to my mother to protect me but it only resulted in us both being beaten until we were unconscious or unable to move. Ishizu resembled our mother a lot i was told so that's why he never touches her. Since I used to live in an underground tomb to learn and prepare for the return of the pharaoh i had to undergo the tomb keepers initiation. Odion tried to take it for me because once you receive it you are unable to go above ground ever and he knew how much i dreamed about being able to see the sun. Father only beat him down and then forced me to receive the carvings of the pharaoh's secret on my back. He drew out the millennium rod and started carving. He grew tired of my screams of pain and tied a cloth around my mouth to hold back my cries. Once it was over something evil and menacing grew inside me and started to take over. He even tried to kill my father one time after i left the tomb. It was then he decided to take us to Japan and start "anew" as he called it. Eventually he couldn't bare to see me anymore and kicked me out of the house after a few more years of abuse."

By the time Marik finished telling Bakura his story they were back home and Bakura was lying Marik down on his bed. Marik sat up and started to take off his shirt.

"W-what are you bloody doing Marik?" Bakura blushed and looked down in attempt to hide it.

"Oh don't get excited fluffy it's not like that and we are both guys any way!" Marik turned around and showed his exposed back. Bakura couldn't help but gasp.

"He did this to you?" _how could some one ruin marik's beautiful skin like that?_ Bakura thought. Marik just nodded in reply and started to put his shirt back on. After a few moments of just standing there in an awkward silence Bakura decided it was time to take his leave. But not before a little fun. He scooted closer to Marik and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Bakura smirked when he saw a slight blush appear on Marik's face and whispered in his ear," Goodnight love"

He could hear Marik yelling something about not being gay but he ignored him and went into his room and fell asleep peacefully only to be pledged by more dreams about a certain sexy Egyptian.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it was a little boring but it was necessary. I tried to add a little thiefshipping in though for you guys ;)**

**Look forward to more heated updates! please Review! I can take harsh criticism and i know i need it!**


	5. Chapter 5: sickness and a new arrival

**Utauchan41: sorry this took a while to get out I was suffering from major writer's block! but now that i'm back in the swing of things Marik just revealed his back story to Bakura and now it's the next morning but Marik isn't getting out of bed. sorry its sort of filler but hey something was needed and i think this is exciting enough. maybe Marik will start to come out of the closet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh and even if i did it probably still wouldn't make sense but it would be full of pointless yaoi.**

* * *

Bakura glared over at the alarm clock flashing a hypnotizing red light that read 11:30. He stared blankly at it for a few moments before finally dragging himself out of bed and trudging into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Last night's dinner didn't exactly turn out perfectly so they had to leave before he actually got to eat much of his food so he was starved. He grabbed a bowl from the pantry and filled it with some cereal before placing himself in front of the TV. Bakura sat there mindlessly staring at the black screen letting his mind wander and it eventually came to the thoughts of a certain very sexy Egyptian...speaking of him where was he? Marik had usually woken Bakura up at insane times in the early morning but never actually let him sleep in.

Bakura stood up placing his bowl into the sink before walking to the Egyptian's room. He hesitantly raised his hand and slowly knocked on the door. When there was no answer from the other side he reached for the doorknob and carefully twisted it and pushed the door open. He glanced inside before stepping fully in and closing the door behind him. He tiptoed over to the still sleeping Marik and kneeled at the side of his bed and started to stroke his hair. _Gods Marik why are you so buggering perfect. _Bakura thought. As he was stroking his hair he started to notice that Marik's head was burning up! Bakura decided to carefully wake up Marik.

Marik blinked a few times and slowly sat up clutching his head,"Oh hey fluffy. Why are there three of you?"

"Marik there is only one of me are you feeling okay?" _Of course he isn't feeling okay he thought there were three of my for Ra's sake! _

"Don't worry I feel fine." Marik said as he meekly got out of bed and took one step forward before tumbling to the floor. Bakura caught him and supported him laying him back down into his bed.

"You should stay in bed Marik...I'll make you lunch."Bakura hurried into the kitchen, after he finally talked Marik into staying in his room, and he looked for the simplest hot meal to make. Soup.

Bakura turned on the stove and dumped the can of soup into the pot. Marik sat in his bed room listening to Bakura's attempt to make soup which was basically a bunch of loud noises and cursing. Bakura stomped up the stairs and angrily slammed open Mariks door and slammed the bowl of burnt soup on the table next to Marik causing it to fly all over the Egyptian boy.

"Here. soup. eat it." Bakura's eye was twitching as he tried to control his anger.

"I *cough* dont think i can *cough* most of it is on me anyway."

Bakura let out a quite growl,"Fine i'll go and fill up a bloody tub for you!" BAkura headed off to the bathroom where he filled a tub with ice cold water in hopes that it would bring down his roommates fever. He led Marik into the bathroom supporting his every step knowing that he would fall over with out any help. He lowered Marik down on o the lid of the toilet and turned his back from the boy. "Get undressed and get in the tub i won't turn around."

"I'll *cough* be fine Bakura you can go."

"Are you kidding? You would drown or something" Bakura hissed

"In a tub?"

"well knowing you and plus you couldn't bloody walk its possible!"

Marik stopped arguing and undressed (Man i wish i was Bakura right now he gets to be in the room of a vanurable hot guy taking off his clothes!) and slowly lowered himself into the water. "Geez it's cold fluffy!"

"W-Well it will help b-bring down your fever" Bakura was blushing like crazy knowing that Marik was only a few steps away from him completely naked!

"Still you didn't have to make it so cold that i go numb!" Marik argued.

"Just shut up and bathe." After a while of awkward silence Bakura decided to speak up again,"Marik?" Bakura didn't get a reply so he said his name again,"Marik!" With out an answer Bakura turned around to check on Marik who was now standing up fully exposed. Bakura's blush grew even brighter as he quickly whipped his head around. Bakura quickly tried to come up with an explanation but managed to stutter, "I-I'm sorry Marik! You didn't respond and i thought something was w-wrond a-and and um..."

"It's fine Fluffy we are both guys," Marik said as he stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waste. He sat down staring to change into clean clothes but when he was half way done his head started to glow and an eye apeared on his forehead. He wrapped his arms aroung Bakura's waste causing him to jump much to his own ammusement.

"M-Marik?"

"Guess again binky boy" The Eygptian said with now spikey hair and a much darker tone in his voice.

"Oh bullocks! What plessure do you grace me with this time Melvin?"

* * *

**Finally the chapter is finished! now do start the next one... But at last Melvin has appeared to wreck havoc and for some odd reason he didnt kill anyone with it.**

**Melvin:Don't count on it**

**Utau: Who said you could be in my author's note get out!**

**Melvin: Does someone need a hug?**

**Utau: AHHH NO BACK AWAY *starts running* UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER... IF I MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ONE ALIVE **


	6. Chapter 6: Growing problems

**Uatu: Hey sorry I totally suck at updates but my grandpa went into an unexpected surgery so I have been spending quiet a bit of time with him but regardless the last chapter had a surprise "visit" from Melvin and in this chapter we will see how Bakura and Marik react to this slightly odd situation. It seems Melvin let me live past the next chapter...**

**Melvin: Don't be so sure you can keep this up for long BWAHAHAHA**

**Utau:Well enjoy the chapter I've gotta run... literally. Oh but before that enjoy the much needed disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series but someday i will BWAHAHAHAHAHA jk**

* * *

"Oh bullocks! What pleasure do you grace me with this time Melvin?"

"Just dropping by." Melvin smirked and began laughing maniacally with his arms still wrapped around Bakura's waist.

"Well I don't need a dropping by so if you would kindly leave me alone you damned porcupine." Bakura started to turn around but was suddenly pinned to the wall. Melvin had him completely immobile with his arms held in one hand pinned above his head the other hand tilting up his chin and some how restricting his leg movements with his own legs.

"You know Bakura I don't think it's very fair that you get to live alone with my hikari. I have feelings too you know." Melvin leaned in closer to Bakura and purred seductively into his ear licking his lobe before leaning into his mouth in a rough passionate kiss.

Bakura tried to fight back pushing the Egyptian with all his strength but he was just too strong.

Marik observed the scene from his soul room (and for some reason he can see what going on but can't hear anything. Why? idk it just is what i needed to make it work so basically its for kicks.) and from what he could tell it seemed like the brit was enjoying being seduced by his alter ego!

Bakura felt heat rise to his cheeks and a noticeable blush covered his face.

"Oooh my little toy is blushing. I take it you enjoy this then?"

"Don't get me wrong," Bakura growled, "It's only because you are in Marik's body."

"Sooo you got a thing for my hikari? I have to say I'm a little disappointed but I'm up for a challenge. I'll get you to like me" Melvin whispered ina seductive tone.

"You are nothing like Marik so it's not even worth trying."

"I am him just a little bit darker but I can see this is going no where so I'll continue our little game later." And with that being said Melvin collapsed to the ground in an unconscious state and let Marik take over for now.

"Marik?" Bakura asked uncertainly while reaching his hand out to place on Marik's shoulder. Marik slapped his hand away before growling and stomping off and locking himself up in the safest place he knew. His bedroom.

* * *

**Utau: sorry it's a short chapter but i wanted to get something out at least. Also pardon Marik's pissy attitude he's sorting some things out ;)**

**Melvin: Why do I have to like Bakura?! Your gonna pay lady! wait till i get my hands on you!**

**Utau: *runs away screaming* HELP ME BAKURA**

**Bakura: I'm not too happy about this either so you two have fun *walks away***


	7. Chapter 7

**Utau: Ok *pants* I escaped Melvin for now. I should be safe for at least a few more chapters.**

**Marik: Well you still have me and Bakura to deal with we both aren't all too happy about the way the story works either. Neither of us are really gay.**

**Utau: YOU GUYS ARE GAY AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT NOW DO THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER**

**Marik: Ok ok geez Utau does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series. Nor is she in them so I don't really see how she is qualified to write untrue stories like these but-**

**Utau: SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE MY STORY**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I can not believe what I just saw from my soul room. My Yami and roommate making out! To make it much worse it seemed like they both were enjoying it! I thought Bakura liked me and that's why he was trying to make me gay! Was that all just a trick? Why am I getting so worked up over this? I don't even like Bakura! Do I? No I can't!

MY thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at my door. "Marik may I come in?" Bakura shouted through the door.

"No!"

"And why the bloody hell not?" He growled.

"B-Because..."

* * *

**No POV**

Bakura thought for a moment before smirking and yelling back,"You're jealous aren't you?"

"A-am NOT!" Marik yelled.

"Oh I think you are"

Marik slammed his door open. "I am not! It just looked like you enjoyed kissing Melvin and it it it's just weird!"

"I bet you wish it were you I was kissing instead." He smirked walking into Marik's room pinning Marik against a wall.

"N-n-no! I am NOT gay!"

"Well just so you know he kissed me. It's not like I wanted him to."

"I-I don't care who you kiss! It's not like i like you at all! In fact I really hate you! I'm only living with you so I don't have to pay all the rent!"

"Fine. I see how it is." Bakura gave Marik a cold glare and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

_Oh what have I just done... _ Marik thought.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I can't believe Marik! Sure I like to provoke him but I wouldn't kiss Melvin willingly. He knows how much I hate his alter ego! Grrr I can't believe him.

Maybe I went to far though... He deserved it though. Plus he says he hates me! He can't really mean that can he? Yes I like to joke with him and tease him but I really do care about him and like him a lot.

Damn Melvin for messing this up. And things were starting to go good too. I think.

I hope Marik's fever has gone down. Why do I care. It's not like he'd do the same for me.


End file.
